Story I can't think of a title right now
by Demonic Trashcan
Summary: As we all know, Olimar was struck by a meteor during his interstellar vacation and crashlanded on earth. This story Will put you in the eyes of the Pikmin, Olimar, and the Enemies. The story goes on as it Olimar collected the Final Piece on the 30th day.


**Hey people who are reading this. Welcome to my first fic. I really can't think of a title for my story. Basically my story will go through all of the first Pikmin game. Some chapters will be through the eyes of Olimar, the Pikmin, or the Enemies. Well this is the Prologue, (even though it's actually two chapters.) Well, enjoy my story.**

**Prologue: **

**Vacation Plans: Cancelled**

He was enjoying himself in a hot tub at the famous Hinoto Resort. _"Wow," _he thought. _"This vacation really was a good idea." _Olimar was having a fantastic time at the incredibly famous 5-star resort. _"One of the best in the galaxy," _he thought.

He decided that he'd been in the hot tub long enough and got out. He went into the elevator. He put his thumb on the scanner. The machine read the thumbprint and responded by speaking to him in a robotically feminine voice. "DNA match complete. Greetings Mr. Olimar, where would you like to go?"

That was one of the few things that disturbed Olimar here. People called him by his first name. He was addressed as Mr. Olimar. A small lens that was located near the thumb scanner projected a screen that hovered at about the height of Olimar's hands. "Voice recognition please," Olimar requested.

"Why of course," the machine responded. The screen disappeared. "Where would you like to go?"

"The gift shop please," Olimar immediately stated.

"Would you like the Scenic Route, or the Direct Route?"

"Direct Route please."

"Your arrival time will be in 37.3 seconds. Thank you for choosing the 5-star Hinoto Resort."

Technology never failed to amaze him. The elevators here recognize you through thumbprint. They clearly understood speech regardless of language or accent. Each room had its own elevator. The elevators were incredibly fast, and yet the passengers felt absolutely no sense of movement. They even went sideways. He even read about all of this in the brochure.

In exactly 37.3 seconds Olimar traveled halfway across the resort and down 54 floors. He never even new he moved until the door opened. As he walked toward the Gift Shop the girl at the counter greeted him kindly. "Hi my name is Kallie, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for some souvenirs for my family."

"Ah, how many?"

"One son, one daughter, and a wife," Olimar said. This was a common question asked at souvenir shops. He remembered the first time he heard the question. He immediately asked "How many of what?"

"I think I have the perfect thing for you." He followed her to the pet aisle and showed him a cage.

The cage contained a Chikubu. The cat-like animal began to paw at the cage wall. It boasted a beautiful fur coloring of white with brilliant blue stripes. It had a long tail with a ball of fur at the end.

"This would be the perfect gift!" Olimar exclaimed. He new his family always wanted one, but on Hocotate they were so incredibly expensive. The Chikubu looked at him, and beeped.

"What was that?" Olimar asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked the now confused employee. There was another beep.

"That beeping noise," two more beeps, then Kallie responded.

"Beep Beep."

"What are you doing?" asked Olimar now laughing. More beeps. No one responded. This went on for the next five minutes. Olimar was losing his temper.

"What is all of this!?" he shouted angrily. The intermission between all of the beeps became shorter and shorter. Then everything began changing. Each beep the environment changed. He was being in a thousand places at once.

Then a siren began going off. Then the environment returned to the gift shop. The floor cracked, and then shattered like glass. The pieces of the floor slowly passed by him, as if they had no gravity floating upward ever so slowly. Then he began to fall, slowly, and then he quickly gained speed.

As he fell he realized _I must be-_

Olimar woke up abruptly. He tried to rub his eyes, but something was blocking him. It was his space helmet.

He snapped back into reality. Okay, so he wasn't at the resort he was heading to yet. The beep must have come from the radar, indicating a foreign object coming toward him. The siren meant it was incredibly close. He looked out of the cockpit. His jaw dropped as a meteor the size of the ship itself was hurtling toward him.

He hit the emergency launch button for the Ionium Jets. The ship began speaking "Emergency boost in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Then everything went black.

**Well!? Was it good, was it bad? Should I keep writing or what? By the way, I need the help of the reviewers. I want you to suggest a title for my story. I can't think of one. Remember, this story covers all of Pikmin 1 as if Olimar got the final piece on the 30****th**** day. The story is through the eyes of Olimar, the Pikmin, and the Enemies. Please help me out! Expect a new chapter every two days or so! Thanks!**


End file.
